


There Once Was A Dream...

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Caligula is also here, Gen, It's learnt not learned, but he's just lounging on a bean bag chair, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: While browsing the many series that Chaldea has archived, Caesar has found something that he isn't quite sure what to do with it.So he watches it.His first thought was "Boudica cannot be allowed to know of this."The first story of my personal challenge to write something for everyday of November.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 5





	There Once Was A Dream...

How to spread her time amongst Chaldea’s servants was a question that vexed Gudako in her early days as a master. It ended up solving itself, as the various servants of Chaldea formed their own cliques, which only required their master on occasion.

Of course, most cliques still wanted to bond with their master, so Da Vinci set up a schedule, ensuring that no fights would break out... if any servants actually followed it. The current state of affairs was that Gudako would wake up, eat breakfast, and then be shanghaied into something by one of the servants.

Today, the shanghai-er was the caster version of Nero Claudius, who had “rescued” her master from Atalante. As they approached one of the spare rooms scattered throughout Chaldea, Gudako asked Nero what their plan for today was.

“Caesar and Cleo have found a series detailing the history of Rome!” Nero said happily.

“But don’t you already know what happened?” Gudako questioned, as almost all servants took the time to look up what happened after their deaths.

“Of course,” Nero smile, “but I’ve not seen it put to film! It’s bound to be more interesting than the books.” Nero finished with a smile as they entered the room.

Inside Gudako could see Caesar and Cleopatra, sitting on a couch together, along with Caligula, who was lounging on one of the bean bag chairs spread throughout the room.

“Where is everyone?” Nero asked, surprised at the barren room.

Caesar looked around nervously, before Cleopatra chimed in. “We watched the first part of this series, and decided it was best to get Master’s opinion before showing it to the other servants.”

Caesar nodded in response while Gudako asked, “What’s the problem with it?”

“You’ll see.” Responded Cleopatra, as she turned on the television and started the show. Gudako and Nero went to sit down on a couch close to Caligula’s bean bag chair.

“ _There once was a dream, a dream to purge this rotten world from the barbarians who infest it! A dream called Rome.” Said a purple knight on the television screen._

Gudako and her servants watched in silence for a few seconds, until the beginnings of laughter snuck from their lips. In but a moment, the entire room was laughing. Whenever it seemed that they would recover, something else would send spiralling back into the throes of laughter. They only fully recovered after the episode had ended.

As Gudako caught her breath, she answered Cleopatra’s earlier question. “Yeah, this is definitely something we can’t show to the other servants.” She shivered as she thought of what would happen if Spartacus, or God-forbid _Boudica_ learnt of this series.

Nero piped up with a question of her own. “Does that mean we shouldn’t finish it?” She asked, a quiver in her voice. Both Caligula and Caesar looked anxious, while Cleopatra looked like she was moments away from asking the question herself.

Gudako thought for a moment, before responding, “No.” Nero’s face turned down, before Gudako quickly added. “No, I mean we can finish it!”

So they did, laughs were had, tears were shed, and they learnt of a people, and their dream.

A dream, called Rome.

**Author's Note:**

> The referenced series is "The Unbiased History Of Rome", by Dovahhatty. Link here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLp5VE4P1YBhc05cDqiOazzTTu1WSh8MHg
> 
> I used the random servant my room function to decide which servants would focus in these oneshots. Try to guess the future ones and fail as I cannot stick to my own rules.
> 
> Today was the caster version of Nero, my first SSR.


End file.
